Please, Princess
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Lucy is a princess of an island that barely known, she lost her memories, she doesn't remember anything, her first memories is, when she woke up injured. She's prohibited to go outside because of that accident, she only can see the world from her balcony. One day, a boy with pink hair tries to kill her and kidnaps her, But she thinks, she knows him, from a long time ago. Who is he?
1. The Princess and The Stranger

**HELLO GUYSSS! AAAA! I'm Keiko Amano is back from my LOOONG hiatus!**

**Did you guys miss me? Haahaha... Oh, by the way, at the end of this fanfic (Chapter 3) there will be a quiz with a prize! Keep reading, okay?**

**This fanfic is RE-UPDATED. NOTHING CHANGED**

* * *

Once upon a time, lives a beautiful princess, her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She's the princess of barely known island that only has few peoples in it. Princess Lucy has a really beautiful long golden hair that most of hunter searching for. When she was 10, she lost her memories because she was attacked by someone who is looking for her hair. What special about her hair, you ask? This hair has the magic to cure any kind of sickness. Because of the accident she has, Princess Lucy is forbidden to go outside, she could only look at her kingdom from her balcony

This is 10 am… Lucy's daily things is to look at her kingdom at this time of the day

"*sigh* God, I really wish that someone could take me away from this prison… I'm boooooooooored!" Lucy whined, she leans at the fence

"Princess, do you want to eat?" Asked Virgo, Lucy's trusty maid

"Not in the mood to" Lucy said simply

"As your wish, princess" Virgo said, then leaves

Lucy leans her face against the fence again…. She couldn't stand this any longer, there's a lot that she wanted to know… _I really wish that someone will take me outside of this prison! This is killing me!_ Lucy thought

"Ooi! Princess!" Someone shouted, Lucy snapped and search for the source "Down here!" He shouted, Lucy looks at the source, there's a guy using a cloak calling her

"Yes? Who are you?" Lucy asked

"Me? I'm the person who is going to show you the world!" Lucy shocked _could it be? The god answer my pray?!_Lucy thought… But, she couldn't just believe any kind of person!

"What? You're kidding me! Who are you anyway?! Seriously!" Lucy shouted. The guy looks kinda shocked

"You knew me!" He shouted but looks sad _knew? Past tense? _Lucy thought. _Maybe I could believe him _

"Fine, but how?" Lucy said, she couldn't go outside the castle using the door, she'll get caught! But…

"Just jump here! I'll catch you!" He said _what?! Is he nuts?!_

"This is the top floor!" Lucy shouted. Somehow, Lucy feels that… There's a bond between them, she feels that she _knew _him, she feels like… She can trust him. _Well, here goes nothing!_ Lucy thought, Lucy jumps, and he's catching her. When she looks at his face, she sees a smirk upon his face, he pulls Lucy away from the castle

"Heehee… You're easy to trick, Princess" He said, Lucy shocked

"What?! What do you want?" Lucy said, slapping his hand, and he releases her. He takes something from his pocket and point it at Lucy, yes, a gun

"You're hair, princess!" He said, smirking. Lucy couldn't run! Lucy's all blank, she doesn't know what to do anymore. She almost gave up, until… She remembers a move from an action movie she had… Well… Better than nothing!

Lucy kicks his hand, the gun fall as Lucy runs

"I did it~!" Lucy said happily, _maybe watching action movies aren't that useless,huh? Whoopee! _Lucy runs to the castle, then she stops and see that Virgo is in front of the big door with a restless expression.

Lucy walks slowly to her as Virgo shocks

"Princess! What are you doing here?!" Virgo shouted, Lucy doesn't know what to do, she needs to find an excuse!

"I fell?" Lucy said, Virgo stares at her as Lucy sighs

"Actually, it's a looong story, but I need to go inside, aand… Don't tell anyone, pleaaasee?" Lucy begged. Virgo looks at her master for quite a long time then sighs

"Okay… Let's go inside, Princess" Virgo takes Lucy to her room… Aah… _Never going to be fool to someone like that person ever again!_ Lucy thought

**~The Next Day~**

"Princess, wake up!" Aries, Lucy's other maid, poking her while she's sleeping

"Uumm.. 5 more minutes!" Lucy whines

"No! Wake up!" Aries pulls her and she fell

"Owww" Lucy said while rubbing her back as Aries panics as always

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Princess!" Aries shouted, giving Lucy a hand

"No… No need to…" Lucy stands up, stretch herself, then, walk to the balcony. This always happen every morning

"Breakfast, Princess?" Aries said in front of the door. Lucy turns her body to her and smile a bit

"Later, I want to stay here for a while" Lucy said

"Okay, if you need anything. You can ask us" Aries said and then bowing

"Sure" Aries leaves. Lucy looks at her large balcony again. _What's with that, yesterday? Really… This is not a shoujo manga!_ Lucy thought. She takes a deep breath, leaning her head on her hand that is on the fence. It was peaceful seeing some children playing around. But this peacefulness doesn't last long… Until…

"Princess…" Someone is at the big door of Lucy's room. Lucy looks at his appearance, he wears the butler-suit of the castle, his hair is pink, maybe? Since he wears a checked scarf around his head

"Are you a new-"

"We meet again, princess" He continued. Lucy's frozen. _It can't be! _She thought

"No… Don't tell me…" He suddenly wears a smirk, Lucy trembles, "It can't be! KYAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy shouted as the guy panicked and pull Lucy into the closet

"Princess?! What happened?!" Taurus shouted, Lucy's bodyguard. But at that time, Lucy was unconscious. Lucy has a really weak body to start with… _Maybe this is how I die? Killed by someone who's hunting my hair? Pathetic…_ She thought

**~Dream~**

There's a little girl sneaking out the castle, running to a boy, and….

BOOM! A pistol sound.

The girl seeing the boy being shot, protecting her, and she fell unconscious. _What…. What happened to the boy? No… He can't die! The girl loves him so much.. N.._

"Nooooo!" Lucy shouted. She looks around her, this is not her room… A beautiful lake, and she's under a big tree… _Am I still dreaming?_ Lucy thought

"Oh.. You've woken up" Lucy's frozen, slowly she wakes up from her position, seeing the pink-haired boy borrowing his lap to Lucy, he's reading a history novel

"Why…?" Lucy asked, the boy still looking at the book he was reading

"What do you mean?" He asked back, doesn't bother to look at Lucy

"Why didn't you kill me when I was unconscious?" The suddenly he closes his book, with a loud sound which makes Lucy shocked

"Why…?" He stops for a while, his onyx eyes looks straightly at Lucy's brown eyes "You don't know me?" He asked. Lucy looks at him. _What's with him? What's with the bond I felt when I met him?! _Lucy thought

"Emm… I lost my memories when I was 10" He jolted, Lucy looks at him in concerned, suddenly his shock face turns into a sad and guilty face

"I… I see… Sorry" He said. He looks at the sky while Lucy still looking at him

"Huh? What's for?" He doesn't bother to look at Lucy

"Nothing…" He answered "*mumble*Luce… I miss you, weirdo" Lucy stunned. _Did he say something?_ She thought

"You said something?" Lucy asked

"No no…" He answered as simple as he could. Later, it's just an awkward silence between them, then...

"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE PRINCESS?!" That voice is Lucy's bodyguard, Taurus! He comes with an army of knights and Virgo follows him

"No! Stop!" Lucy blocked their way so they won't catch him

"Princess! Stay away!" Taurus shouted. Taurus looks at the boy as the boy stands up and come close to me. He pats Lucy's shoulder and shakes his head

"You… You're Natsu Dragneel! You still have the guts to get close to the princess?!" Taurus shouted, Lucy looks at Taurus

"Wh… You know him?" Nobody bothers to answer her

"NOW! COME!" Natsu is shot by a sleeping bullet, and he fell. When Lucy hears the gun sound, she feels something come inside her memories. _Wait... Natsu... Dragneel?! Tha.. That name, I know that! _Lucy thought

"Who… Who was he to me?!" Lucy shouted as she fell down to the grass _WHO IS HE?! WHO?!_

* * *

**STILL ONGOING.**

**Who is Natsu? What was he to her? Why would he even try to kill her? What's the meaning of Lucy's dream?**

**Keep reading... Thank you for your support. I really appreciate it. No flames allowed, please. You think it's easy to make a story? Wrong! Try to make it, and you'll figure it out.**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	2. Natsu's and Lucy's Family

**I don't really have anything to say, am I?  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's sitting on her large and comfortable bed. She has been thinking about Natsu ever since then. Natsu... Dragneel... Why did he look sad when Lucy told him that she forgot about him? Is Lucy related to him? Fiancé? _Nah, the guard wouldn't catch him if he was my fiancé... Wait! What did the guard do to him! _Lucy thought

"Lokeeeeeeeeee!" Lucy shouted, the only person she can treat to tell her the truth is only him

"Yes Princess!" Loke comes. Lucy walks to him with serious face upon her "What is it prin- Whoa-" Lucy pulls his collar

"Tell me! What's dad decision about Natsu! It's an order!" Lucy shouted. Loke MUST answer! If it's an order, he has to do it, the contract said it!

"We... Well... Actually princess..." He said with a really long tone and dilly dallies

"To the point!" Lucy shouted as Loke jolted. _What if…_

"The king decided to kill him!" Loke shouted in fear (of Lucy). _I knew it! He's DAD after all! _Lucy thought

"WHERE'S DAD?!" Lucy pulls his collar even tougher, but he didn't answer. Lucy lets go of him. _Damn! I have to find him myself!_

"Wait, princess!" He said while pulling Lucy's wrist. Lucy slapped his hand

"I can't wait! I know there's something between me and Natsu and no one can break us up except ME and HIM!" Lucy runs as fast as she could. The only room her father can be in this time of the day is… The reading room

"DAD!" Lucy opens the door roughly

"What is it? Remember, Manners" He said, looking at the door while he's holding a book with a title that using other language

"Where's... *pant* WHERE'S NATSU?!" He closed the book he was holding and looks at Lucy with shock expression

"Lucy, it's for your own good" He comes close to Lucy "Do not come close to him... Or..."

"Or what?! He's the only one that can tell me about my past. Like YOU would tell me!" Lucy shouted as she leaves the room

"Lucy..." Her only person that maybe can tell her the answer is… Her mom, of course!... Running and running…

BRAK!

"Owww..." Lucy moaned while rubbing her back, _This is the second time this week! Geez!_ She thought

"Princess? You're alright?" The sound that she often hears, Capricorn!

"Oh! Am I glad to see you!" He's the longest butler that has work for The King, but now, he's Lucy's butler. Lucy sits on the staircase, ready to ask him all about it, he must have known!

"What is it, Princess?" The white haired old man asked. He sits next to Lucy

"Please, I'm begging you, Capricorn. Tell me the relationship between dad and Natsu! It looks like he hates him so much... Please..." Lucy begged

"Alright, princess..." He smiles "The king actually doesn't hate Natsu, whom he hates is his father" He said

"What's their relationship?" Lucy asked and suddenly he looks nostalgic

"Both of them, the king and Igneel Dragneel, were best friends, but they fell in love with the same person, The Queen. The Queen chose the king and Igneel-sama was mad, he married with his childhood friend, but Igneel-sama promised that he will take what is important to the king "Then Capricorn looks at Lucy "And it's you, Princess"

"What do you know about Natsu?" Lucy asked. He shocks and looks sad a bit

"Because I'm forbidden to tell you the detailed, but I'll tell you this princess" He takes a deep breath "Natsu-sama, due the accident he had when he was little, he often cough out blood and because of that... His life span is..." Lucy shocked. _What the heck?!_ Lucy thought

"Where's Natsu?!" Lucy shouted while standing suddenly

"The underground, princess" Lucy straightly runs downstairs. There are 2 guards, guarding the door, and when they look at Lucy

"Princess! You're not allowed to pass!" The guards shouted

"MOVE IT!" Lucy shoves them, keep running, and finally enter the underground. Lucy looks around, searching for Natsu. Lucy walks slowly until the right-est side of the prison. There's Natsu. Lucy comes close to the cell, Natsu is full of blood, especially his mouth, and He finally looks st Lucy as she sits in front of the cell

"Natsu... Why didn't you tell me? Why?" Tears start flowing. He always keeps this to himself. Why would he? Lucy doesn't want to see him die, due his sickness nor killed by king's army... Lucy wipes her tears. _Don't cry! I need to find someone who knows how to cure Natsu! Ah! Crux! He knows everything!_ Lucy thought

Lucy opens her cellphone, *beep*

_"Hello?"_

"Crux! Tell me about how to cure Natsu Dragneel's sickness! Hurry!"

"No, Luc-"

"Ssst!" Lucy hissed. _You're still as stubborn as always…_ Natsu thought

_"Princess?" _Lucy jolted. _Ah! He must have found out about it!_ Lucy thought

"Yes!"Lucy shouted happily

_"To cure his sickness... There's only one way. Using your hair, princess"_

"It's easy then!"

_"NO!"_ That's the first time I hear Crux shouts _"Princess! If you give your hair of your ¾ life will be taken. And ¼ of your life already taken by the accident you had 7 years ago!_"

"What do you mean, Crux? I don't understand"

_"Okay princess... This is actually a secret. Princess... But, I guess I have to tell you now. We have lied to you these 7 years. You don't have the magical hair when you were attacked, when you're 10, you actually... Died"_

"What?! But..."

_"Princess, the only way to make you alive again only one at that time, that, is to cast a spell on you, and that spell is in your golden hair, princess. So... If you cut your hair meaning you cut the magic out of you and you'll-"_

"No... Way... I'll die?!"

Natsu takes Lucy's phone with guilt and sad expression again

"*click* that's enough, Luce. I don't want to see you suffer _again_ because of me" He said holding Lucy's phone tightly, while his other hand holds Lucy's hand

"Be... Because of you? Wh... Don't tell me Natsu. You're..." Lucy trembles _There's no way, RIGHT?!_ Lucy thought

"Yes, I'm the one responsible for what happened to you 7 years ago, Luce" Lucy froze_ What?! Natsu... He's the one who responsible for it?! He killed me?! _Lucy thought

"Oh yes. He's the one who killed you, my dear angel"

"DAD?!" Lucy shouted ._What the heck is happening here?!_

* * *

***Play piano* DUM DUM DUM. Natsu's the one who responsible? Why would he tried to kill Lucy?**

**Did he hate her? Dad's order? Who knew? Only I and Natsu.**

**For the next chapter, out between : 15th of December or 16th of December.**

**I really sorry, and yeah, SORRY if it is BORING. If you think this is boring. No flames allowed, and just quit reading it. **

**It's an honor to me if you review. Thaanks~**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	3. This Is For The Best (END)

**REMEMBER TO SEE THE QUIZ AT THE BOTTOM~!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"Oh yes. He's the one who killed you, my dear angel" The king said, suddenly appears behind Lucy

"What?! LIES!" Lucy shouted but instead dad's smiling

"Why don't you ask him, then?" Lucy looks at Natsu. _Ah... Even if I ask him, He'll say that it was his fault _Lucy thought

"I'll find a way! Just wait dad!" Lucy shouted and run upstairs. She run to the way of her room

BRAK! _Again?! Really?! _

"Are you okay, dear?" Lucy face filled with happiness, The Queen is the person she wanted to meet the most

"Mama!" Lucy hugs her tightly

"Lucy dear? What happened?" The Queen asked worriedly

"No one tell me mom… My past…I want to know … Especially... Who's Natsu is..." Lucy said while crying

"Oh dear, It's because of the rule made by your father"

"Well it's a stupid rule! I'm 17 and I need to know something! I want to go outside! I want to marry... Someone I love" Lucy said. The Queen looks at Lucy, then smiles softly

"Lucy dear, what about you ask Natsu-kun by yourself?" The Queen suggested

"But dad will-"

"Daijōbu! Mama will handle it!" She said, the both smile brightly

"Thank you, mama!" Lucy shouted, hugging her, and she hugs Lucy back

_Early morning... 5 PM_

Lucy sneaks out of the room, as she and The Queen planned. She said that she asked the guard to have a vacation for 1 night, so they won't be there at midnight. Lucy walks slowly, so no one will hear her, slowly... Until She reaches the door to the underground... Slowly... Walking to Natsu, but he caught Lucy first

"Luce? What are you doing here?" He asked worriedly

"To talk to YOU, duh" Lucy said

"No Luce... You can't talk to me, I'm the one wh-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Lucy cut him, and started to have a sad experience "Why... No one... Even you wouldn't tell me what happened... Why? Answer me, baka!" Lucy shouted

"Luce..." He said, his hand wipes Lucy's tears "Okay, I'll tell you, Luce" He said. _I need to tell her, I'll die anyway. And I don't want her to keep being a girl with no memories of the happiness outside _Natsu thought

"That day, we promised to meet..."

_Flashback  
_

Natsu promised Lucy that they will meet today... He really miss her, finally he can see her after years, Because of his dad always forbid him to meet 'The Heartfilias', it's hard for Natsu to meet Lucy again, he's anxious. Natsu needs to wait for Lucy, hoping that neither her nor his dad find out that they're sneaking out

"Natsuu!"

"Lucee! What took you so long?" Natsu said

"Sorry Natsu, It's hard to sneak out of the castle" She said while smiling

"That's okay Luce, but... Is it really... Okay?"

"Daijōbu!" Natsu blushed as she smiles. _Ugh, I can't win against her smile _Natsu thought

"If you say so, Luce"

Natsu and Lucy started to play as they used to… Their happiness doesn't last long… Until

"HEY YOU! LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Natsu looks at that kind of familiar person. _That's... Don't tell me dad asked someone to kill her?! _Natsu thought

"STOP IT!" Natsu shouted but he pulls a gun from his pocket "NO! Luce! Get down!"

BOOM! Gladly, the gun didn't hit them "You... Don't you dare hit Luce!" Natsu shouted

"You're an annoying brat!"

BOOM! Then suddenly, the bullet hits Natsu, right in front of Lucy's eyes

"Na... Natsu?" She said, half crying, her voice is shaking

"Luce... Sorry..." Then... Before Natsu closes his eyes, he sees Lucy falls. _It's all my fault._ He thought

And then, when Natsu wakes up, Natsu's at the hospital.

Rumors were spreading… They're saying that the princess is staying at the tower. Natsu's father told Natsu to kill Lucy instant… But Natsu takes this opportunity to meet Lucy again.

_End of flashback_

"So that's wh-" When Natsu looks at Lucy, she's crying "Lu... Luce?"

"Na... Natsu? You're really Natsu?" Lucy's shaking. _I remember everything now! _Lucy thought "Natsuuuuuuuu! I... I thought you died... I thought I never see you again... Natsu... I miss you... I miss you, Natsu" Lucy said, gripping the cell hardly

"Luce..." Natsu puts his hand on Lucy's "I miss you too, Luce *cough*" Lucy shocked. This going to drain his lifespan even more!

"Na... Natsu?!" He's coughing blood even more!

"Its fine, Luce" He said, smiling. Lucy gulped _There's only one thing to do!_ She thought

"Natsu! Please wait for me!" Lucy shouted and run upstairs, to The King's room

"DAD!" Lucy shouted

"Ugh, do you know what time is it?" The king said

"Please!" Lucy wears a serious face "You'll kill Natsu at morning right?! Can you... Please wait? Please don't kill Natsu yet, I'm begging you!" Lucy said while looking at the clock, 6 AM

"Of course I can't-" Suddenly, someone appears from behind

"Dear, it's for your own family good. Please extend it bit, will you?" The Queen said

"Ugh, if you say so, Layla" Lucy looks at The Queen

"Thank you mamaaa!" Lucy hugs her tightly as The Queen hugs her tightly, tighter than Lucy "Ma… Mama?"

"Oh! So… Sorry… Now Lucy dear, I know you know the best for you and Natsu-kun" The Queen said with teary eyes

"Yes, I know what I'll do!" Lucy bows and run to her room. She pulls a paper and a pen, after its all finish,

Lucy goes to underground again, ready for everything...

"Natsu..." Lucy looks at him already dying, full of blood, Lucy started to has a teary eyes "I'm sorry, I haven't realize until now, Natsu..." Natsu looks at Lucy with shocked expression. Her plan is written all over her face

"Lu... Luce... No, You're…" Lucy pulls a knife from her pocket and put it near my back long golden hair

"Before I do this, Natsu... I need to tell you something" Lucy started to cry "I love you, Natsu, now and back then" Lucy closes her eyes tight and cut her hair

"NO! LUCE! NOOOOOOO!" Natsu shouted and cry

"Na... *pant* Natsu... Ple *pant* Please... Life with my hair *pant* make sure you *pant* make sure... you... use... this..."Natsu's crying at her who's there, in front of his cell… Lucy hears one thing before she dies… Natsu calling her name…

"LUCEE! NOO! LUCEEEE!" Lucy's not answering… _It's no use_ Natsu thought "Luce... Why..."

"What's with the ruckus here?!" Suddenly, the guard comes. He looks at Lucy's body lying "Princess?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" The guard shouted

"Can you all stay quiet?!" _Th... The king?!_ Natsu thought. He looks at Lucy with shocked expression "You've really done it, this time DRAGNEEL! GUARD! PUNISH HIM!" The king shouted

"Please waiiiiiiiit!"That voice, really similar with Lucy's voice. The Queen. The Queen is running as fast as she can with Lucy's maids and butlers behind her

"Layla! You can't stop me this time!" The king shouted

"I can't, but this can!" The Queen shows a letter "The butlers and the maids help me find it, I know that this is her decision" She said "Here, I'll read it!

_Dear Everyone,_

_Thank you, for this 17 years you all have take care of me, I already remember everything from my past_

_About Natsu, He... is an important person for me, I love him, even I give him my life and it's alright... Please, don't blame Natsu for this, I'm the one who decide it... thank you everyone_

_And, For Natsu, Don't afraid to live, You still can live your life... Do your best, I love you._

_Princess Lucy_

Now please, Natsu-kun, use her hair" The queen said as she started to cry. Hello? She lost her only daughter that she loves the most. Natsu nods and he picks her hair. The magic absorb in Natsu's body

"I feel... Different..." Natsu said

"Yes, That's the effect" The Queen said, forcing herself to smile. The king sighs and turns his body

"Then, tomorrow will be the funeral. Natsu Dragneel, I see you're important to her, can you come?" The king asked arrogantly

"Yes, I'll come, your highness" Then the guard open the cell "You can stay here for a night" He said before leaving

**~The funeral~**

The type of funeral is, the body will be buried and the body is inside a glass tube

"Natsu Dragneel, before we burry her, do you want to say something to her?" The king asked

"Yes, but... Can you open the glass tube first?" Then the guards open it, looking at her beautiful face, makes Natsu cries. Natsu kneeled and pull her head "Luce... I don't really have anything to say to you, but this... Do you know that was stupid of you to give your life for me to you? What can I do without you, weirdo" Natsu stops for a while… "Weirdo… I love you" Natsu leaned a kiss. The kiss he wants from the first time he met her, his first kiss, from his first love, for his first love, to his first love. Lucy Heartfilia

"Nn... Natsu?" Natsu blinked… _Is this a dream?_

"Luce?" Natsu asked. Suddenly Lucy hugs him

"Natsu!" She hugs him even tighter

"Lu... Luce" Natsu started to cry and hug her back "I love you, Luce. Thank goodness..." Natsu said with shaking voice

"I... I love you too, Natsu" Natsu pulls Lucy, leaning a warm kiss again… He loves her too much.

Lucy walks to The King

"Ano... Dad, I'm so sorry for do anything as I wish!" Lucy bows

"No, it's alright..." Then the king looks at Natsu "Take care of my daughter will you?" Natsu stunned. _What?! He approves me?! _He thought

"Yes!" Natsu shouted. Then the king smiles a bit and leave

Natsu looks at Lucy, he moves his head to her ears

"Please, Princess don't ever leave my side" He whispers as Lucy blushes

* * *

**FINALLY! FINISHED! WOOHOO!**

**Phew... Okay, thanks for reading it! And, sorry if it is too childish, didn't I told you that I made it when I was 10? Well, 10 years old at that time is... Like watching princesses, right? Yes. Well, the actual name of Lucy is Himeko and Natsu is Sora**

**So... I have a quiz! No, it's not about the fanfic, haha. Well... Anyway. If you guys can count how many months I was gone on a hiatus? You can answer by reviewing, it doesn't matter  
**

**Please review! No flame, please!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
